Under the Mistletoe
by glindalupin
Summary: Mac takes a risk and visits Danny on Christmas, and things start rolling after a mistletoe kiss. DannyMac, who belong to CSI NY. Rated for language.


Omg this was soooo random of an idea... I actually wrote it so I could do a fanart for it too... I'll leave a link to it at the bottom, so if you liked it, you can look. Ok, anyhoo, I just love the idea of a Christmas story, maybe b/c of Rent or something. sigh Oh well. I hope you enjoy! Characters once again belong to CSI NY!

* * *

The sun rose over the New York skyline, creating a pink tinge through the smoggy haze, floating and drifting lazily just below the glowing star. Sounds blared and screeched and honked everywhere, as children laughed, men hollered, feet crunched into a new-fallen snow. 

Mac was one of those making footprints in the snow, creating a brand new chapter of his life story as he trudged down the street to Danny's apartment. Why he was even making this trip, he wasn't sure, looking anywhere but down to avoid the blinding reflection. He ruffled a hand through his hair, as if trying to rub coherent thoughts into his head about what the hell he was doing.

He remembered waking up, dressing in his usual work clothes- tie, slacks, collared shirt, blazer, and even that little pin, but he realized a bit too late that he didn't have to work that day. Hell, it _was_ Christmas. A holiday that Mac loved once upon a time before Claire left him. He sighed loudly, blocking out the mental images of happier days, trying to concentrate on the morning's actions.

From what Mac recalled, he considered changing back into a tracksuit and go for a jog, but he had kept thinking of work, or rather, who was at work. The day before, Danny had grabbed his arm tenderly, whispering a Merry Christmas before he left for the night. The action had left Mac with shivers, and he had rubbed the spot affectionately, trying to keep the warmth left by Danny. Stella had come in and asked why he was looking so aloof, but he shook it off. She pushed, to no avail. He hadn't even told Stella that he had developed feelings for his employee somewhere in those many years of working alongside him.

He guessed it was his stubborn attitude against acting on feelings, trying to find the evidence of any possible connection between the two before making his move. Danny dropped hints every so often, but Mac was about to give up when the blonde left him yesterday with that sweet goodbye.

Mac recalled locking his door, walking down the stairs to the complex's door, greeting the doorman, stepping out into a grey winter wonderland, but he forgot the reasons as to _why_. He assumed that somehow in his reminiscing, his body went into autopilot and sent him on his merry way. Or not so merry, as his thoughts returned to the present, back to the grey dismal world that was New York on Christmas Day, at least to a very emotionally befuddled CSI detective. Mac kicked at a snow pile in his path, attempting to come up with an excuse for showing up at Danny's door.

"Hey, Danny. How are you? Ummm… I'm just here because I happen to be in love with you, and Merry Christmas, by the way." Mac stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh shit… a present!" Luckily, he noticed he was right beside some street vendor, who was eyeing him warily, unsure whether to spring an onslaught of items on the sharp-dressed man standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Mac made the first move, walking quickly to the old man. "Excuse me, sir… I'm looking for a gift for a friend."

The old man chuckled, "Forget to buy your girlfriend a gift? Cuz I got some really nice stuff you might like."

He whisked out a gold necklace with a heart-shaped locket, causing Mac to bite his lip. "Uh, the friend is actually a guy…" The man's eyebrow went up ever so slightly, a movement not unnoticed by Mac. "You know what? Actually, it's okay; I'm reconsidering even visiting him right now, so thank you for your help anyways…"

Mac turned to move when something glinted on the cart. Moving closer, he saw that it was a set off cufflinks, which looked exactly like Danny's tattoo. Mac had spent enough time absently etching the pattern into his desk with his fingers to remember its details with precise clarity. "Sir, how much are those?"

The other man followed his gaze and saw the cufflinks. "Oh, those are nice, sir; I think your friend will like them. Umm… let's see… twenty bucks?" Mac nodded, pulling out the sufficient cash and traded it for the cufflinks, not caring about the price because he just wanted out of there, fast… "Merry Christmas!" the man called as Mac walked silently away, continuing his earlier route.

Mac whispered to the wind, "Merry Christmas." He gazed down at the package in his hand, thinking and contemplating whether he was doing the right thing. As he weighed the pros and cons in his head, he found himself already at Danny's apartment complex. He inhaled sharply, trying to ready himself for the icy plunge he was about to take in uncharted waters. He entered the building and took the elevator up to Danny's floor, tapping his foot nervously as he watched the numbers in their tedious torture. One, two, three, four… Finally, a bell sounded and the door silently opened.

His footsteps were heavy with anticipation and dread as Mac neared his employee's door. His heart felt as if it were torn in two as he raised his hand to knock. _Damn it, just do it… you can make an excuse if things start going south…Ugh… just be the Marine you once were, suck it up, and do it!_ Mac's hand listened to reason and rapped quickly on the wooden door, returning just as quickly to Mac's side and begn to clench and unclench nervously.

Mac listened attentively, picking out Danny's annoyed voice after a few moments. "Ah hell! If you are one of those assholes trying to sell anymore Christmas crap, I'm gonna kick your ass…" Danny opened the door upon the last bit of his words, stopping short as he realized he was standing before him.

His hair was unkempt, giving him unusual bangs which looked cute to Mac. He was wearing his usual off day outfit- a white tank with jeans and a belt. Danny had the perfect look of surprise and conspicuous joy at the sight of his boss. "Mac?"

Mac was caught off guard by the sudden sight of Danny, choosing to find shelter in teasing, flashing Danny a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "You kiss your mom with that mouth, Messer?"

Danny laughed jovially with Mac, catching his eye with an upward glance to the doorframe. "Naah, I just kiss people standing under mistletoe." Mac's eyes widened as Danny suddenly stepped close to Mac and stole a kiss from his cheek..

Mac's heart stopped in the moment, trying to capture every sensation: the way Danny's hair brushed his cheek, Danny's slightly chapped lips against his face, the way Danny seemed to stop breathing. Mac tried to convince himself it was just a friendly Italian kiss, not one that signified anything. But Danny pulled away, breaking his bewilderment that had caused Mac not to notice the way Danny was blushing furiously and breathing heavily, looking embarrassed.

Mac glanced upwards at the mistletoe, taking comfort in sarcasm once again. "I never took you for a mistletoe guy, Danny."

Danny shuffled his feet and tried to explain. "Uh… I… uh… well, someone put it there this morning as a free sample and said to try it out, and that they would come back later to see if it worked and if I would wanna buy a caseful for family and future Christmases. So I just tried it out, and I guess it worked because hey, you didn't hit me!"

Mac chuckled quietly at Danny's grasp for words. "Chill, Danny!" The words sounded hypocritical in his mouth, considering the internal tornado in his mind and heart at the moment. "I don't wanna pop you one, at least not yet. In fact, I brought you something. It's not much, but Merry Christmas to my most promising CSI."

Danny blushed yet again, but it was noticed this time by Mac, who was starting to put things together as Danny quickly ushered him inside, opening the bag. He gasped at the sight of the cufflinks. "Wow… those are really… wow, Mac I don't know what to say…" Danny reached his arms around Mac's neck, hugging him in excitement. Mac was once again at a loss of sufficient air in his surprise at the action, but Danny pulled away, starting to look around his house for something frantically. "Now, I know I put your gift somewhere around here… I actually was getting dressed to go over to your place to deliver it in person."

It was Mac's turn to blush. "Oh, Danny, you really didn't have to get me anything. You already give me so much... you give me closed cases, good evidence…" He grinned as Danny chuckled heartily, tossing a small throw pillow he had just found behind the tree. "No, seriously, you do give me a lot. You're a good friend, you look out for me, and you take the time to think about me on the loneliest holiday of the year for me… That… that really means a lot to me…" Mac cleared his throat of the tightness developing there, just as Danny stood up quickly.

"Mac, I think I found it." He glided to the couch where Mac had seated himself and gently leaned into Mac's comfort zone, planting a soft kiss on his boss's lips. They stayed that way for a while, neither moving for fear of breaking the spell.

It was Mac who moved away reluctantly, longing for those lips to be sealed against his once again. His eyes opened, making him realize he had closed them in the tender moment, looking at Danny curiously. Danny bit his lip and looked away shyly. Mac swallowed carefully and managed to speak. "D-Danny?" Blue eyes sadly looked at him, wide with fear of rejection. Mac understood after a moment, as he reached over and cupped Danny's chin in his palm.

Danny leaned into the touch and waited silently as Mac moved closer, up until the point where he was inches away, and it was evident Mac was still hesitant. Mac's eyes flitted to Danny's as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Danny," just then kissing him gently, both of them moving with the other this time.

The kiss became very involved, Mac sweeping his tongue across Danny's lip, begging for entrance, which Danny permitted him. The younger man moaned audibly into the kiss, as he fell back with Mac on top of him, both attacking the other's mouth ravenously, yet tenderly, exploring a new hidden world of turbulent emotion.

Just then the doorbell rang… and rang… and rang… "GODDAMN IT!" Danny yelled, pulling himself very reluctantly away from under Mac, leaping to the door as the bell sounded again. "You fucking jackass, this better be important!"

He swung the door open wildly, as his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets at sight of the perpetrator. "You again! What the hell do you want?"

The man at the door flinched. "I _did_ say I would come back to see if you were satisfied with the uh… mistletoe…" He pointed at said object, as if the action would ease Danny's mood.

It didn't. He tensed up his shoulders and raised a pointed hand angrily, about to release the Messer rage when Mac's hand grasped his arm gently. "Yes sir, we are proud to report that the mistletoe did its job, but we really don't need any more."

The man just nodded in shock, as Mac shut the door quickly in his face and pinned Danny against it. "Now where were we?" Mac growled ferociously into Danny's ear. "Oh yeah… I think we were sharing my Christmas present…"

And with that, they kissed yet again under the mistletoe, which had been caught on the wrong side of the door when Mac closed it just moments before, but the two never noticed, getting lost and enveloped in a their little piece of Christmas love.

* * *

Okay what did you think? Did you like? Please review, and if interested in seeing an illustrated scene of Danny opening the door to see Mac, go to my user page and click on the link. 


End file.
